2023
This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2023. 2023 October 3rd *Steve Rogers gives therapy to a group of Snap survivors.In Avengers: Endgame, events begin in mid-2018, then the film jumps to "five years later", making it 2023. This is supported later when, in 2014, Ebony Maw says that Nebula has come from "9 years in the future", 2023. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, Betty Brant says on the last day of school, in late June, that the snapped people were brought back "8 months" ago. This would place Hulk's snap in October, so October 2023. 11 days after Hulk's snap there is a full moon over Wakanda, which would be the night of October 28, 2023, making Hulk's snap October 17, 2023. This means in conclusion that Avengers: Endgame spans October 3-30, 2023.Avengers: Endgame *In a San Francisco storage unit, a rat inside Luis' Van walks onto the panel's buttons and activates the Quantum Tunnel, causing Ant-Man to return from the Quantum Realm. After he is released with the help of a security guard, Scott discovers the city is mostly abandoned. Fearful for his daughter, he checks a monument listing the victims of the Snap, only to find his own name. Going to his ex-wife's house, Scott is greeted by a teenage Cassie Lang, who after being amazed that her father is still alive, hugs Scott. 6th *'Massacre in Mexico': Ronin continued his mission of killing criminals who survived the Snap by heading to Mexico and killing the entire Mexican Cartel. 7th *Romanoff conducts a meeting via hologram with Nebula, Rocket, Okoye, Captain Marvel, and War Machine about the status of the universe at the New Avengers Facility. Rhodes notes that a certain someone has struck a cartel in Mexico, leaving no one alive. *Scott Lang arrives at the Avengers Facility. Once he is welcomed inside, he details about a discovery made at the Quantum Realm: given it operates on its own time and space rules, the Realm can be explored and exploited to effectively time travel, opening the possibility of finding a way to reverse the Snap. 8th *As Tony Stark plays with his daughter Morgan at his home, he discovers Morgan has gone into the garage and taken a helmet from something he had built for her mother, Pepper Potts. *Scott, Steve and Natasha visit Tony. He refuses the proposal, feeling time travel is something too dangerous and unpredictable to even attempt. *Bruce Banner - now a "merged Hulk" retaining the green muscular form and Banner's personality - saves a group of civilians from a burning building and soon receives a call from Steve Rogers about experimenting with time travel. 9th *Bruce Banner is initially skeptical, but agrees to help them experiment with the idea. *After seeing a picture of himself with Spider-Man, Tony uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different configurations for a time machine. One revolving around a Möbius strip turns out to be feasible with a 99.9% success rate. 10th *Tony returns to the New Avengers Facility just as the first test using Scott goes wrong, in a way Stark later explains as "instead going through time, time went through Scott", making him turn into a child, an elder, and a baby prior to his regular self. 11th *Rocket, Nebula, and War Machine arrive at the New Avengers Facility while Scott Lang attempts to eat a taco. *Banner and Rocket visit "New Asgard" in Tønsberg, Norway to recruit Thor, who has become an obese, unkempt alcoholic and reduced his life to playing video games with Korg and Miek. Banner and Rocket eventually convince Thor to help them. *'Massacre in Tokyo': Ronin has found a Japanese Yakuza leader and has tracked him down to his stronghold. Here, the radicalized Clint kills every last one of the Yakuza including its leader: Akihiko. Clint then turns to find Natasha, who convinces him to return by explaining the Avengers' plan. 13th *Clint agrees to don the Advanced Tech Suit and test the time machine. He temporarily visits his homestead before his family was wiped out. 15th *Tony Stark records a message for his family for after the Time Heist.￼ 16th *'Time Heist': After extensive group discussions, the Avengers decides to go back in time to retrieve the six Infinity Stones and use the combined set to undo the damage they had done. They are split into three groups: Scott, Steve, Bruce, and Tony head for 2012 New York City, as both the Space and Mind Stones were involved in the Battle of New York, and the Time Stone at the Sanctum Santorum; Thor and Rocket head for 2013 Asgard, where the Reality Stone was located prior to the Dark Elves' arrival; and Clint, Natasha, Rhodes, and Nebula head for planet Morag in 2014, with the former two leaving on the Benatar (which had been carried back miniaturized) to get the Soul Stone on Vormir, and the others staying to get the Power Stone before Star-Lord does so. **Minutes after leaving, the Avengers return, with one exception: Natasha, who took it upon herself to be the necessary sacrifice that summons the Soul Stone for Clint to take back. Unbeknownst to the others, Nebula is actually the alternate-2014 version still with intense loyalty to Thanos, who intercepted her time-traveler self back in the past. *Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Thor grieve on a float just outside of the New Avengers Facility and they come to terms with Natasha's death. 17th *'Blip': A custom-made Infinity Gauntlet is equipped with all the Stones and then worn by Banner, who feels he is the only one powerful enough to perform the snap and survive - as well as his higher tolerance to the Gamma radiation which was emanating from the Stones. Despite significant damage to his right arm, all life that had been wiped out returns, proven once Laura Barton calls her husband. *'Attack on the New Avengers Facility': While the other Avengers concluded their mission, the past Nebula executed her own. She hacks into the time machine and opens a portal back to 2014, allowing Thanos' flagship, the Sanctuary II, to be transported into the future. The vessel then fired all its weapons on the headquarters, destroying it and the time machine, though all the Avengers survive. **Following 2014 Thanos destroying the Avengers Facility, he thinks over his future self's victory and the Avengers' plan, deciding he will wipe away the universe to be the god of the next. This leads into a fight with Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America. Using a Mjølnir that Thor brought back from 2013, Rogers is able to match Thanos for a time, until the latter gets a foothold and uses his sword to cleave Cap's shield in two. **While his previous conquests have been detached of emotion, Thanos mentions he will enjoy erasing Earth, calling forth the full force of his armies. Steve Rogers the only hero left, still resolute, re-straps what remains of his shield, and walks to confront Thanos and the Black Order. *'Battle of Earth': Following the Blip, Doctor Strange used teleportation magic to summon a massive Avengers Allied Army from throughout space: The Armies of the Asgardians, Masters of the Mystic Arts, The Ravagers, The United Wakandan Armies, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. With their combined forces, they fight off Thanos' army. When trying to take the Nano Gauntlet out of Thanos' reach to prevent his plan of universal oblivion and renewal, Ant-Man remembers Luis' Van has a portal, the Avengers aimed to use it to get rid of the Infinity Gauntlet, passing the Gauntlet across themselves on the way to the car. As Thanos orders an air strike, Captain Marvel returns to provide an assist, taking the gauntlet for a dash to the portal, but Thanos still destroys the van. As the Avengers do all they can to stop Thanos from getting the Infinity Gauntlet, it is when Thanos uses the raw energy of the Power Stone to knock out Captain Marvel, that Stark gets an idea when Doctor Strange gestures that they are now within the one outcome he saw where Thanos was defeated. Grabbing the gauntlet, Stark steals the Infinity Stones and equips them to his armor's glove. **Using the combined power of the Infinity Stones, Tony Stark snaps his fingers to kill the alternate-time-travelling Thanos and his invading army, at the cost of his own life. **Tony Stark dies and a funeral is held for him at his old home, where he is mourned by his family, friends and fellow heroes. **Thor, in search of his calling, leaves New Asgard under the care of Valkyrie, dubbing her New Asgard's new King before going to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. 27th *Accommodating the students resurrected by Bruce Banner, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year, making their credits from 2018 invalid.Spider-Man: Far From Home *Peter Parker reunites with Ned Leeds once returning to school following the Battle of Earth. *Scott Lang, Hope van Dyne, and the now teenage Cassie Lang, watch the night sky as fireworks explode in the background. 28th *Following the Avengers' victory, Wakanda holds a celebration for the return of many victims of Thanos' Snap, including their royal family. The capital city was aglow with lights, festival music, and people filling the streets with cheer. 30th *Captain America is sent to return the Infinity Stones and Mjølnir to their original time periods. However, he does not return to the time machine. Instead, Rogers travels back to the 1940s and decides to stay in that period and spending the rest of his life with Peggy Carter. After a failed attempt by Bruce Banner to bring him back to the present, Winter Soldier and Falcon see an old man sitting ahead by the lake. Encouraged by Barnes, Wilson approaches that man, understanding that he is an elderly Steve Rogers, returned from living in an alternate history. After discussing with him, Rogers delivers his now intact shield to Wilson. References Category:Timeline